A Hybrid love
by MissJokerWife
Summary: "All I ever wanted to do was to save the people that I care about and now since everyone is die I have fall," Ally runs the knife through her heart. This story is about a girl name Ally who's falls in with a Alpha name Austin This is there story AND I HOPE YOU GIVE IT A TRY AND P.S THIS IS A WEREWOLF STORY I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY
1. Chapter 1

**HI THIS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT WRITING ON FANFANTION AND I HOPE YOU YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY**

 **OH AND THIS IS THE NEW RE-VAMP OF THIS STORY**

 **I NEED ABOUT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

 **I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

 **If you guys see any mistake please tell me**

 _ **PLEASE EXCUSS MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKE.**_

 _ ***POV***_

Hi, my name is Alison Marie Dawson, but my friends and family call me Ally for short. I'm a seventeen year werewolf hybrid

and this is my story.

Taking a swim in the lake by the house, looking up at the sky. I started to think about what I'm going to do when I turned eighteen. From what my parents told me, on my eighteen birthday that is the day where I find my true mate, but at the back of my mind. I always think about. What if my mate rejects me? I took a deep breath, then I went underwater. This is so confusing but this is why I swim in the lake to clear my head, but usually what I do is play with the kids who lives in the orphanage down the street.

You see I live in a town full of vampires, werewolves, witches and trolls, and lets not forget Hunters with a capital H, But the hunters we in this isn't like any other hunter.

These hunter there are called the Ghost Hunters, when they take it's like you just disappear, vanish like ghost. I remember as a child My mother would read me story about them. If you come across from one you'll be next. You'll be taking no one will ever remember you. So whenever someone see the ghost hunters you run, you don't stay you run and, you might have a better chance at living.

But,what everyone didn't know is that I'm am a survivor, the only to escape but, that came as a price. When I was thirteen I remember the ghost riders busting with there guns. My family told me to run. As much I dint want to I wan ted to see I wanted to helped doing to the fact that I was only thirteen I couldn't really do anything.

(Cut Scene) Trish is mindlinking Ally (T- _I) (A- **B)**_

 _Trish: Ally, You need to come home right now_

 **Ally: Okay, Trish I'll be at home in a hour**

 _Trish: No Ally you need to bring ass home ghost hunters are out and taking people me, and the girls are scared for your life Ally. We want you to come home._

 **Ally: okay I'm getting out of the water Trish.**

 _Trish: Okay I'll see you when you get here.  
_

Right now I'm getting ready to go home. I live this my best friends for 4 years Trish, Cassidy , Kira, and Brooke. Trish is a witch, Brooke and Cassidy are werewolf's and last and finally Kira is a werewolf hunter/Witch you don't fuck with her. When I told them I was a hybrid it took them by surprise but they all made a vow to protect me with all cost.

Walking home and that's when I saw it the black wolf with red eyes.

 **Dun dun dunnnn sorry if this chapter is short this all I got and I hope you guys give this story a try**

 **I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I NEED ABOUT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**_

 _ **If you guys see any mistake please tell me**_

 _ **PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKE.**_

Hi, my name Austin Moon, and I'm the Aphal of the Blue Rise creak, were the second largest pack here in Beldon, But what my pack doesn't know is that I'm bloodwolf.

What is a bloodwolf you might ask?

Well a bloodwolf is a wolf whose has been bitten or a wolf who blood has been tainted with vampire blood but in my case I was bitten. One day I was walking home I had just gotten out of alpha training it was about six in the afternoon. but anyway, as I was walking I felt someone grab me by the shoulders and threw me on the ground, then the next things you know I felt this horrible pain in my left shoulder blade. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the guy said "You will become something more that a werewolf you'll become a bloodwolf," and I did I become something that people will feared.

 _ **(ENDING AUSTIN INTRO)**_

 _ **(Back to the Real World)**_

"She's beautiful," Blake said "You say that every time you see her Blake," Whenever I would take a walk I would always see her swimming in the lake sometimes she would be fully clothed and sometimes she would be butt ass naked I mean everything on full display. Just thinking about it makes my cock hard. "Austin maybe we should move up closer," I smile at his words.I could change into wolf form and I could probably sneak up on her. I'm so stupid for doing this. Hearing the crack of my bone my body deforming into my wolf. Now that I'm in my wolf form.

 _ **Leaving off from the part**_

 _ **Walking in the woods and that's when I saw it! I stop in my tracks and I was left speechless... I was standing right in front of the black wolf with the red eyes**_ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **I NEED ABOUT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

 **I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

 **If you guys see any mistake please tell me**

 _ **PLEASE EXCUSS MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKE.**_


End file.
